Of Covens, Packs, and Councils
by Pyra Sinclaire
Summary: When Jessica Lawson is forced to move to Konahakagure, she thinks it is the end of her life. If her first day at school is any indication she was terribly wrong. When a horrifying crime is commited secrets will be revealed and friendships will be strained
1. New Friends And New Beginings

Chapter 1: New Friends and new beginnings.

I rested my forehead against the cool glass of the car window. My long, dark-brown hair was tied into a ponytail, while my long bangs hid my right eye. That eye, like its twin was a deep blue-green color, and lightly lined with black eyeliner. The rest of my pale face was reflected back at me as I watched my new home go whizzing by.

"Jessica" called my mother in her usual, loving shrill voice. "Stop breathing on the window or you're going to have to clean it. Also stop leaning against it, you'll leave a smudge." I sighed, extra hard, but did as she bid me. I was moving because my Father had decided to take a job heading the Anbu. Tomorrow, I began my torturous stay at Konoha High school. Oh, what a joy this was going to be.

After spending an exhausting night of unpacking, I was ready for bed. Unfortunately, my Mother had different Ideas. So I spent 2 hours cleaning my new school uniform, and organizing my school things before she said I could go to bed. That night, as I slept, I heard the howling of wolves.

The next morning I dragged my ass out of bed reluctantly, and groggily. I put on my new uniform, which was a black button up, short sleeve shirt with the logo on the upper left hand side, and a red plaid skirt. I pulled on knee high black socks, and laced up my new red converse high tops. I carefully flat ironed my hair so that it was pin straight, and then I put a red plaid head band on. I grabbed a pop tart, and waited for my dad to drive me to school.

When I reached the large ominous building, I backed slightly away. Then I took a deep breath, and walked in. I opened the door that was marked 'Main Office', and walked in. As I did, I had to duck. A sake bottle came hurtling towards my head. A woman with short brown hair walked out of the office at the back, shaking her head. She looked up, and smiled when she saw me.

"You must be Jessica Lawson. I'm Shizune" She said in a friendly voice. She looked back at the closed office door, and sighed. She handed me a folder full of papers. "In there is your schedule, a map, and permission slip that your parents have to sign so that we can send you to the hospital, if needed. If you'll give me a moment, I'll call in your student guide. If you'd kindly sit over there, she'll be in shortly." I sat on the ugly wooden chair close to the door, opened my folder, and removed my schedule. I barely had time to look at it when a blonde girl burst in. I say burst, because that is the only way to describe this girl. She had long blonde hair, blue, pupil-less eyes, and was wearing her uniform a little too tight for my tastes. The shirt's first button was opened, revealing a red tank top.

"Hellllllooooo!" she called. "Does someone need a guide?" I stood and walked over to her.

"I do, I think," I said nervously. She grinned, and took my hand, and my schedule.

"Good. That's why I'm here. Now what's your first class…?" She studied my schedule, and then scowled. "How can they ask me to be your guide when you're only in one of my classes, and it's at the end of the day?" She looked up, and scanned the sea of students for a moment, and then her scowl was replaced with a smile. "HEY KIBA" she yelled at the top of her lungs. A guy with spiky brown hair walked over. He was wearing the guy's uniform of a white, collared shirt with the schools logo, and black slacks. He was also wearing black and white checkered Vans.

"What do you want Ino?" he said in a gruff voice. "I have to get to class." He glanced at me, and then looked back at Ino.

"That's exactly why I need you. Jessica here has your first couple of classes, and she's new. I thought that you could maybe help her out?" Kiba sighed, and nodded. He held his hand out for my schedule, and as soon as it was out of Ino's hand, she ran over to a girl with pink hair who was rummaging through her locker at the end of the hall.

"Don't mind her," he said. "She's what you would call 'The Queen Bee' here." he grinned "Or you could call her a gossip or just a total bitch. Whichever you prefer really." I laughed lightly. He smiled. "I'll take you to your first two classes. And then we'll find someone with your next class, ok?" I nodded and we ventured off in to the hallways of doom.

We arrived at a classroom, and made our way towards the back of the room. A few minutes after we sat down, a blonde, and a guy with a pineapple shaped head came in. They walked over and sat down on my right and in front of Kiba.

"Hey Kiba" said the blonde in a slightly annoying voice. "Who's the chick?"

"New kid" said Kiba. "Her name's Jess I think. It is Jess right?" I nodded. "I rescued her from Ino."

"What you mean to say is Ino pushed her on you, cause she doesn't have any classes with her right?" said Pineapple Boy in a bored tone. He sighed. "It makes me wonder why I still date her." The blonde rolled his eyes.

"You say that every time she's a total bitch. You're only with her because she's hot."

"You're right," said the talking pineapple boy. He turned to me. "I'm Shikamaru, and he's Naruto." I nodded in acknowledgement. Then a man with spiky gray hair walked into the room.

"G'morning slackers." he said in a surprisingly pleasant voice. He turned and began to write something on the board.

"That's Kakashi," said Kiba. "His English classes aren't really that hard. It's mainly because he's too lazy to actually think of a lesson plan." Kakashi turned from the board, and sat down at his desk. He pulled out a dirty book and began reading. Written on the board was 'Independent Study Day'. I shook my head. Something told me that the teachers here could only get worse.

After English, I timidly followed Kiba to our art class. A man with spiky brown hair was at the front of the room smoking a cigarette.

"That's Azuma," said Kiba. "Amazing artist and he was the first one to realize that Shikamaru is lazy, because he's a genius." Kiba introduced me to Azuma, and then dragged me to the back if the room again. After Class had started, Azuma walked around handing out large sheets of blank, white paper.

"Draw how you feel right now. It can be anything you want, but I swear if I have to look a 30 happy rainbows I'm gonna puke. That goes for crying rain clouds as well." I smiled on the inside, and began sketching. Half an Hour Later, I turned my finished product in. It was a self-portrait, except I looked see-through. Everyone and everything else around me was in perfect clarity.

"Definitely not Happy Rainbow" muttered my teacher, as he surveyed my work. Kiba ushered me out the door, just as the bell rang to change classes. A quiet looking girl with purple hair followed him out.

"This is Hinata," he said. "She has your next three classes. I'll see you at lunch, ok?" I nodded, and he left Hinata and I to our own defenses. She motioned for me to follow her, and I did so. We only walked a few feet, and turned into a classroom on the right side of the hallway. It had references to history everywhere. I sighed. History was usually one of my best subjects, but I had a feeling that this teacher might get a little too excited about their subject. A woman with brown hair, and a precisely placed trench coat walked in.

"Th-that's Anko," said Hinata, with a slight stutter. "Sh-she can b-b-be a l-l-little…" She was cut off by the woman shouting.

"Alright you worthless pieces of scum. Sit Down, shut up, and read for the next 45 minutes!" We all did as she said for fear of her losing her temper. At the end of the hour, Hinata and I walked up to Naruto, who was waiting outside in the hall. He smiled warmly and put his arm around Hinata.

"So, How was class with the psycho Chick?" he asked. Suddenly, Naruto visibly paled, and tried to get away. Then, the longest snake I have ever seen shot out the door of the classroom, and wrapped itself around Naruto's neck. Anko ran out of the classroom, and proceeded to get in Naruto's face.

"What was that you arrogant little asshole?" She hissed at him. He struggled against her hold.

"Nothing, mam" he said. She nodded and released him. He waited until she was out of earshot, and then muttered. "Crazy bitch" Anko had him tied up again in no time. Hinata and I made our way to the gym, giggling the whole time.

After we had changed into the uniform black shorts and white shirts, we made our way to the gym floor. Kiba came out of the guy's locker room, and walked over to us. We talked for a few minutes, and then a monstrosity walked out of the office at the far end of the gym. I don't know what made me cringe more. It was a cross between the bowl cut, and all that green spandex. I mean come on! GREEN SPANDEX? Ugh!

"GOOD MORNING BRIGHT YOUNG STUDENTS!" he was wheeling a cart full of neon green/yellow softballs. I cringed. I thought that when I had left America, I had left softball there. "We're heading out to the baseball field to attempt something that many American girls and middle aged men play. The glorious sport of softball." I groaned softly. Kiba looked at me with a bewildered look. Then a student who could have been the teacher son snapped to attention.

"Hai, Guy Sensei!" he said in a slightly less annoying voice than Naruto's. "I will conquer this sport with as much passion as any other physical activity." We followed the 'prodigy' out to the field. The familiar scent of red dirt, and fresh cut grass filled my nostrils. I inhaled deeply. I held back the tears that threatened to force themselves out of my eyes.

"We will be splitting into two teams and at the end of a 2 month training period; we shall have a friendly competition." Said Guy Sensei. "As for the team captains I choose Lee, and Jessica. Yu seem to be familiar to the field, you'll be second captain. Now, pick your teams. Ladies first." I mumbled Kiba's name, and then he told me who else to pick. After everyone had been sorted out, guy handed me a glove and a ball.

"I read your athletic file from your school in America. Why don't you show me what you've got?" I nodded, and jogged over to first base. He put Kiba on second, Lee on short, and a guy named Sasuke on third. I threw a few grounders around the infield, and then I tossed the ball to Guy Sensei at home plate. Three more kids, including Hinata, went out into the outfield. Guy hit the ball around the infield, and the others' mission was to throw them to me, so I could tag the runner out. We did this for 15 minutes, and I didn't miss a single one. As we went inside, I could feel the other student's eyes on the back of my head.

After Class, Kiba, Hinata, and I walked to the cafeteria in silence. We sat down at a table with Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Ino. I felt slightly out of place, but nobody seemed to notice. The Pink haired girl I had seen Ino with earlier, walked over, and plopped down next to Sasuke. She eyed me with some suspicion, turned to Ino, and smiled slightly. Ino nodded in return.

"Jessica, this is Sakura. Sakura, this is Jessica." Sakura smiled at me. I had a feeling that smile was a fake, and she had an evil inner self that wants to take me down…

After lunch, Hinata and I headed to our AP biology class. The teacher was sitting his desk, talking into a cell phone. He was a rather large man, and he had long white hair,

"Look Kakashi, it's not my fault they've sole out of every copy." He waited for a reply. "No I will not let you read the original manuscripts. Now, I have to go. The little idiots are starting to come in, and I'm guessing your students are missing you as well" He spoke with a booming voice that seemed to ring from every corner of the room. Hinata and I sat closer to the front this time, and I mentally prepared myself for one weird science class.

"Hello Class. Just a reminder, my name is not Ero Senin. It's Master Jiraya. Get it, got it, good" He glared around the room, and then smiled when he saw me. We locked eyes for a few seconds then he turned to the rest of the room. "Today, we're doing the vocabulary and chapter reviews for chapters 11, 12, and 13." He tossed me a book, and then we worked without stopping for the rest of the class.

Hinata and I met Kiba outside the room. Together we walked to our last class. The room was filled with posters of musical notes, and there was a large piano in the upper left hand corner of the room. There were three rows of chairs, and a set of risers with the levels on them. The Choir director came over to Kiba and I.

"Hello" he said. "I'm Iruka, and I'll be directing you this scholastic year." He had a friendly smile and a scar across the bridge of his nose. His dark brown hair was pulled into a ponytail. "We need you to take your sectional test before we begin today, so if you'll follow me to the piano, we can get started. You may bring Kiba if you think it'll make you feel more comfortable." I shook my head, and Kiba sat down in the smallish group of guys that were off to one side. I followed Iruka to the piano and took a deep breath. He played a simple C note, and gestured for me to go on from there. I did three octaves worth of scales before he said I could stop. Thus, I was dubbed a first soprano. He positioned me towards the back of the group of first sopranos, because of my height. He gave me a folder full of sheet music. He told me to memorize the songs tonight, and if I still needed help getting the melody down, he was free during lunch. After that, it was time to go home. I rushed out the front doors, saying good-bye and thank you to Kiba and Hinata as I did so. I climbed into the passenger seat of my mom's sedan.

"How was your first day sweetie?" she asked. I looked back at my school and smirked.

"All I can say is this is going to be an interesting experience for me."


	2. Discoveries and Sorrows

**Chapter 2: Discoveries and Sorrows**

**That night as I sat memorizing my music for Iruka, I heard the haunting sound of a lone wolf baying at the perfect white crescent moon that hung in the inky, blue-black midnight sky. I crossed over to my wide bay window on the side of my small one-story house that was closest to the forest. I gazed into the deep greenery, and I swear I could see someone running through the trees. Then I saw a large wolf type animal running towards where the person was running. I didn't want to follow them deep into the thicket of tall trees, but something inside propelled me forward as I jumped out of my window, and took off running into the forest.**

**I ran for what felt like hours, the dark forest seemed to be closing in on me with every step I took. As my sneaker clad feet hit the moist earth, I felt a sense of urgency welling up inside me, compelling me to go forward. As I was nearing what I supposed was the center of the forest, I heard voices coming from somewhere in front of me. There was a large clearing about 20 feet in front of me. Near the center of the clearing was a large oak tree. Standing in front of it was someone in a long black cloak with the hood covering their face. There was something tied to the mighty oak. **

**"You know, I always wanted a puppy to play with," said the man in the hood in a voice that was as cold as an arctic wind. "Mother and Father never got me one though. I guess you'll have to do boy" He pulled out a dagger with a jagged edge out from under his coat. "I wonder, will you bleed as red as others? I want to rip out your heart. Pull it steaming from your body and feed it to your brethren mongrels. How would you feel about that?" I felt the fear creeping into my body and up my spine. Spreading its icy cold fingers like death. Whoever was tied to the tree began laughing. It was a crazed, maniacal laugh. **

**"Foolish old man" He said. His voice sounded familiar to me, but I couldn't place its origin. "You cannot have my heart. Haven't you learned already? I don't have a heart. If I did, it is black and shriveled. You're wasting your time with m-AHHHH" He cried out in pain as the man in the hood slid the jagged edge of the dagger across his chest. "Orochimaru" he hissed through gritted teeth. Orochimaru threw his head back and laughed. This laugh was much worse than the one earlier. It was colder than the voice that accompanied it, and it was quite a bit more sinister and evil. His hood had fallen back, revealing his face. It was pale white, and had long yellow eyes with black slits for pupils. There were purple bruise-like markings around the horrifying eyes. His black, lank hair fell flat to his shoulders.**

**"Do not tempt me boy!" He ran his long, snake-like tongue across the broadside of the blade, and then spat the blood onto the ground next to the large oak. "I'll be seeing you Mr. Inuzuka. Farewell." He disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. There was a rustling of leaves to my right. A man with white hair stepped into the clearing, and pushed his glasses up on his face. After that, I ran home. I remembered where I had heard that voice before. It was Kiba, my guide from school yesterday. I decided I didn't want to know what was going on in that clearing in the woods. That was between Kiba, and that weird Orochimaru guy and his henchman. I quickly snuck back into my room, and got ready for bed silently. That night whenever I closed my eyes all I could see was the pale face, cackling terribly in my mind.**

**The next morning I awoke groggily to the sound of my alarm. As I was pulling my hair into a messy bun, my mom knocked on my door.**

**"Jessica" she called. "There's someone here to take you to school. It's a **_**boy**_**" She said the last part like it was a secret. I quickly did my makeup and grabbed my bag for school. I opened the door and saw Kiba leaning against the hood of a black mustang. I stopped short just outside the doorway. My mom suddenly appeared behind me and started to push me out towards him. I looked back at her trying to signal that I didn't want to go with him.**

**"Go on" she hissed in a whisper. "The boy's already here, and it'll save me gas" Gee thanks mom. I was hoping I could count on her being over protective, and having that overshadow her frugality. No chance of that there. I took a deep breath, and walked down the drive to what I was sure was going to be hell on four wheels.**

**"Morning" he said in his gruff voice. He ran a hand through the spiky mess that was his hair. "I thought I'd give you a ride so your parents don't have to drop you off, and you don't have to look like an idiot in front of everyone." I smiled a half smile, and walked around to the passenger side of the car. **

**Once we had left my house, Kiba reached over and picked up the iPod resting on the center armrest. He pressed the play button and, amazingly, one of my favorite bands started flowing through the car speaker. He looked at me and smiled at my reaction, which he had judged, was good. I bobbed my head to the beat, and I saw him smiling.**

**"What?" I asked when he had started to snicker.**

**"You started mouthing the words." I blushed a deep crimson. He laughed a full on chuckle then. "You can sing along if you want to. Gotta get warmed up for class somehow. I shot a glare at him and he laughed some more. I remained silent the rest of the way, and stared out the window.**

**When we arrived at school, we parked next to a blue Chevy Suburban. We walked to the front of the car, and I was nearly tackled by something, large, solid, and blonde. **

**"Jess-Chan" said Naruto. "I got you!" I pushed him out of my way. He pouted.**

**"Sorry Naruto, I just don't know you like that." I looked around at the people standing in a circle around the two cars. They were all the people from yesterday at lunch. I felt like an outsider in a very exclusive club.**

**"Need me to reintroduce you to people?" asked Kiba. I nodded shyly. "Okay, that's Sasuke with the duck ass sitting on his head, his girl friend is Sakura. She's the pinky fighting with Shikamru's girlfriend Ino. We also have Naruto's girlfriend, Hinata, and her cousin and his girl friend Neji and Tenten." He pointed to each of them in turn, and they all nodded and said "Hi" like people back home would've. I smiled, and nodded. After the embarrassment of the intros was over, Kiba and I walked into school, and into Kakashi's class. Kakashi was sitting in the chair at his desk holding his knees to his chest and rocking back and forth with a look of loss and fear in his eyes. Kiba walked up to him, and put a hand on his shoulder,**

**"Sensei?" Kakashi looked at him.**

**"Jiraya cut me off. NO MORE ICHA ICHA PARADISE BOOKS!" He had a crazed look in his eye. At that moment, Naruto walked in and tossed a smutty book on Kakshi's desk.**

**"Jiraya wanted me to give this to you." he said almost evilly. "He said he wanted to make you suffer a little bit before you read this. " Kakashi greedily grabbed the book, and began reading it. Yay, another free day.**

**After school that day, Kiba and I met up with some people from school in the parking lot. A few of the girls looked scared, and the rest looked indifferent. Naruto and Sasuke were talking to the group of frightened girls with evil grins on their faces.**

**"You better watch out tonight ladies" said Naruto.**

**"It's a full moon tonight. All the creepers and weirdoes are gonna be out!" Kiba grinned at me, and started tiptoeing up behind the two. Once he got directly behind them, he let out a wolf howl that sounded so real it sent shivers down my spine. The scared girls, and Naruto and Sasuke all jumped about a foot in the air. Naruto turned to face the now laughing Kiba.**

**"Not cool, man" he complained. Sasuke stalked off to stand by Sakura, and Naruto glared at Kiba as he walked over to where Hinata, Neji, and Tenten were standing. I laughed as Kiba came back over to me smiling. We got in his car, and he drove me home. **

**When we got to my house, I sensed that there was something very wrong. For one, my dad's car was in the driveway, and it was way too early for him to be home now. I could tell Kiba noticed something too when his entire body stiffened, and he got a disgusted look on his face. Without a word, he jumped out of the car and rushed into the house. I quickly unfastened my seat belt, and ran into the house after him. What I saw when I reached the front door made me nearly scream. Standing in the middle of my living room was the man named Orochimaru. He had the foulest, most evil smirk on his face that I had ever seen. Sitting in chairs from our kitchen set were my parents. Their wrists were bloody where they had struggled against their bonds, and they looked nearly unconscious. **

**"Mom, Dad!" I exclaimed as I tried to run into the house, when suddenly someone caught me around the waist. I looked back. It was the white haired man from the forest last night. There were struggling sounds further back in the house, and I saw Kiba, being held in some kind of sand cocoon. A boy with red hair was staring at Orochimaru with a blonde girl and a guy with a lot of makeup were standing behind him. An evil smirk oozed across Orochimaru's face as he surveyed me.**

**"Hello, young one." I shivered slightly. "Oh, you're trembling. We can remedy that, if you like." I glared one of my most hate filled glares at him. His smirk grew wider. "So touchy. You don't even know me." He walked over to where his assistant was holding me. He caressed my face with his icy cold hand. "We can remedy that fact as well." He bent his head down close to my neck, and placed his mouth close to the side of my neck. The chill of his icy breath sent goose bumps up and down my arms. "We can remedy that as well my dear."**

**"OROCHIMARU!" yelled Kiba. I saw him struggling under the many layers of hardened sang that had surrounded him. Orochimaru turned to face him.**

**"Silence you stupid mutt." He said. "These matters do not concern you."**

**"You know very well that it involves more than just you and me. Even if you kill me now, the others are on their way, and they'll avenge me!" Orochimaru chuckled softly.**

**"Foolish boy. I'm not going to kill you. I need you." Kiba made a sound that sounded like a dog growling. He turned back to me. "Now, my dear, time to make you suffer." He walked over to where parents were being held. He snapped his fingers, and both my parents eyes snapped open. When my dad saw the face of the man who had ambushed him, he gasped.**

**"O-O-Orochimaru?!?" He gaped at the man in horror. "They said you were dead."**

**"Well they were wrong, weren't they?" His smile grew into a grin that sent cold chills throughout my entire body. He snapped his fingers and the girl stepped forward, and handed him the dagger from the night before. He pressed the razor sharp edge to my mother's neck. He pressed just hard enough to draw blood and to make her scream. Tears of fear started welling up in my eyes as my mother's screams cut through the air like the knife on her skin.**

**"W-wait" I said, speaking for the first time since I had been captured. "I'll do anything you want, just please don't hurt them anymore." Orochimaru looked at me, still smiling, then drug the blade across my mother's neck, making hot, wet, red blood flow out of the wound.**

**"NOOOO" I screamed as he moved onto my dad. He gave him the same treatment. I struggled against Kabuto's grasp, trying to get free just long enough to kill the monster of a man in front of me. "Why?" I cried as the hot, salty tears streamed down my face in little rivers. "Why did they have to die? I would have done anything to prevent that! Give me a reason you sick fuck!" He began to laugh. It was terrifying, but I didn't show my fear, even when he locked eyes with me.**

**"That is precisely why I did it. You let your emotions rule your actions and your decisions. It is precisely that human characteristic which is holding you back from your true potential, princess. For now, I'll release the mutt to you for now, and I'll take my leave of you. Good bye now." He and his minions disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. Leaving me and Kiba alone in the house with my parent's bodies, and the rusty, acrid smell of blood in the now silent house. Kiba came over to me. I looked at him with horror in my eyes. **

**"You need to tell me everything. Now" I said. He nodded. **

**"We'd better hurry though, moonrise is in 2 hours." **

**"Why does that matter?" I questioned, trying not to look at my parents.**

**"Because, I'm a werewolf" **


	3. Explinations and Confusions

Chapter 3: Explanations and Confusions

"I'm sorry. Did you just say that you're a _werewolf_?" I look at him like he was crazy. Werewolves weren't real. They couldn't be. "They don't exist." He ignored my questions and walked off towards the forest. I stared at his back as he walked off. I heard someone coming up behind me, and I turned quickly, ready to fight. I dropped my guard when I saw that it was Shikamaru and Naruto. They walked slowly over to me, but they were looking past me towards the spot where Kiba stood.

"You know what to do" said Kiba in an almost uncaring voice. With that he ran off into the forest, and I went to follow him, but a strong arm held me back. I looked to see who had me, and it was Naruto. He shook his head as if saying not now. I nodded and relaxed. Naruto still had a hold of my arm and led me to the Suburban parked in the street next to my house. He sat me down and looked me straight in the eyes, the most serious I have ever seen him.

"Jessica", he said quietly. He had never used my full name before, and it scared me a little. "I'm going to go into your room, and pack some clothes and things. Is that okay, or do you want to do it yourself?" I looked up at him, tears threatening to spill out again.

"I'll do it. I just may need your help." I said trembling. He nodded and helped me up. I walked shakily into the house, deliberately not looking up as I walked back to my bedroom. I gathered clothes and my toiletries. I felt that I wouldn't be coming back here, ever, so I went into my parents' bedroom and gathered all of our important documents, as well as my mothers engagement ring, and my dads silver cross that was studded with diamonds.

After I had gathered my things I walked out of the house with Naruto. When we got to the car he helped me into the back seat and looked me in the eyes.

"We have to burn the house down." I froze internally, but on the outside I felt the hot tears pouring down my face in torrents. "Are you absolutely sure you got everything you need?" I nodded numbly. He nodded slowly, and he looked over to Shikamaru who was slouching against the outside wall of my house and he nodded. Naruto climbed into the passenger side of the suburban and looked back at me.

"You don't have to watch this if you don't want to", he said quietly. I was shaking uncontrollably and couldn't answer him. I just tucked my knees into my chest and tucked my chin into my chest and sobbed heavily. I heard Naruto sigh and after a few minutes I heard the car door open and shut.

"We should get out of here before the Black ops get here", came Shikamaru's bored droll from the drivers seat. I took one last look at the slowly burning building that had been my new home just a few hours ago. I stayed quiet and shaking as we pulled up in front of a shabby looking apartment building.

"Jess-Chan", said Naruto's voice next to me. I turned to face him, not realizing that he had opened the door. "This is my building. Do you want to stay here or do you want to go to Kiba's?" I looked at him with sad and confused eyes. "We have our own places and you need a place to stay." I blinked and mumbled something about staying with Kiba. He nodded. "Okay, but you're going to have to stay here tonight with Kiba's condition and all." I nodded, and he went around the back of the car and opened the rear hatch and grabbed my bag of things. "Can you walk or do I need to carry you?" when I didn't answer him, he slung my bag over his shoulder and scooped me up in his tan, muscular arms. I clung onto him for dear life as he walked up to the door of his apartment and somehow managed to open his door and set my things inside before setting me on the couch gently.

"Thanks", I muttered meekly, almost to myself. He nodded and went down the short hallway tossing my bag in the only bedroom I could see. I looked confusedly at him.

"It's okay Jess. It's only for tonight." he smiled at me warmly and I grimaced back, trying to smile. He came over and sat down next to me on the couch. "Look, I lost my parents before I even got a chance to meet them. I've lived on my own since I was 5." I looked at him with tears in my eyes. Then I did something I have never done with people I had just met. I hugged him. I hugged him tight and started crying into his shoulder. After he got over the initial shock of me hugging him, he hugged me back and patted my head sympathetically. This was the beginning of mine and Naruto's close friendship. All of these events happened 2 years ago. Now I am a part of a special team, trying to find, and kill the monsters who refuse to cooperate with the laws set down by the Council. The Council is made up of the three heads of the most prominent Vampire, Demon, and Werewolf families. The laws they set down were for human protection. Naruto, who I learned was a fox demon shortly after I had stayed with him when he came into my room the next morning sporting a tail and fox ears, Shikamaru, and Kiba are the other three quarters of our little quartet. They have trained me in martial arts, and Shikamaru is starting to teach me to be a mage of some sorts. I haven't really found my talent yet, but I will. When I do, I swore on the day I had to bury my parents that I would have my revenge on that monster that they dared to call a man; Orochimaru.

As the four of us started our junior year at Konoha high I was the happiest I had been since I had been orphaned. I had three of the best friends I had ever had, and I was an accepted member of their little group. I plopped down in between Sakura and Ino who were bickering over some oddity that had escaped me since the incident. Something like prom, or what to wear to graduation and trivial things like that. They just didn't seem that important to me anymore. That morning we all happened to have a rare free period at about 11. I pulled out a chocolate muffin from my bad at turned to Kiba munching happily.

"Hey, Kiba", I said almost too innocently. He looked at me boredly. "The next time I do laundry, I don't wanna find your little tighty whiteys in the dryer."

"Fine by me", he said Smirking. I didn't trust that smirk. "As long as I don't run into any of your lacy unmentionables in the shower in the morning, or the giant wad of hair you leave in the drain" I stuck my tongue out at him childishly. Our little group had grown accustomed to our little household spats. Sasuke walked up then looking paler than usual. I was beginning to suspect something, but I let it slide since it was a miniscule difference compared to the last time I saw him. I noticed Kiba wrinkle his nose and he turned towards the girls in the group.

"Whose wearing the girly perfume? I know it's not Jess because she prefers going around smelling like a trucker." I shot a glare at him.

"You know darn well that I wear light citrus scent, and none of us wear flowery perfumes, not even Ino." I said. He shook his head, apparently dismissing the thought that had fluttered across his hybrid mind. He still hasn't let me see his transformation, only the after affects. I yawned and stretched noisily, gaining some odd looks from onlookers. I grinned at Kiba again, and he gave me an odd look.

"Don't even think about it J", he said to me. I giggled, and tackle hugged him.

"POUNCE!" I yelled happily. He gave me a slight glare but didn't push me off of his torso. Instead he tickled my sides and I laughed uncontrollably. "Y-you f-f-fiend!" I said between laughs. He stopped tickling me and I climbed off of him, but still sat rather close to him. I saw some girls giving me dirty looks. Kiba had grown up well, and was well built, but he was more like a brother to me. And we preferred it that way.

After a long and tiresome day I waited in Kiba's car for him to come out so we could go home. While I waited I saw Sasuke walk by, and we acknowledged each other. As he walked by, I noticed something in his eyes, but when I blinked whatever it was was gone. I shook it off as Kiba sat down in the drivers seat.

"Sensei's calling a meeting" he said, and I groaned. Our Sensei usually called a meeting once a month, but we had already had our meeting for this month, and they were exceedingly boring. I sighed and glared out the window.

"Whose house this time?" I asked through gritted teeth, wishing that I had taken the time to clean up our place a bit.

"Well, technically it's our turn." I groaned again. "But they're not coming till midnight." I nodded. Then realized what this meant.

"Does this mean we have a high level mission, and that I'm finally able to go and/or they've figured out a way for me to not be completely useless?" he nodded and I was almost bouncing with joy in my seat.

That night as midnight got closer, Kiba and I donned our respective uniforms for missions. They were like old school ninja costumes, but with some modern twists. Mine was a dark purple mini skirt over black bicycle shorts, a matching tank top, and fishnet arm warmers along with a slender black mask to conceal my identity. Shikamaru and I were the only ones who had to wear masks because the others could shape shift. I pulled on my faithful pair of black converse high tops and laced them while Kiba ran around the apartment putting away stray items from the day. There was a knock at the door and I yelled for the visitors to come in. Naruto and Shikamaru walked in followed by a blonde, and rather busty woman.

"Hey Tsunade-Sama" Kiba and I said in unison. She smiled slightly, which was never a good sign.

"Jessica, tonight you're going out on your first high rank mission." I nodded excitedly. "I thought you might like to try out a new toy." I smiled.

"Really?" I asked excitedly. She nodded and pulled a sword and sheath. I unsheathed it, feeling the magical energy cackling around the blade. It was a long, slim, and lady like weapon.

"You were showing some real progress during the fire magic sessions, and this sword will amplify it " she said. "You four will be going after a powerful demon tonight. The council will be observing this to see how you have progressed as a four-some, as well as your respective species and power range." I felt butterflys fluttering around in my stomach and bit my lip nervously. Having the council watching us meant that something bigger was actually going down. That or it was just a test to see how we would handle the situation. We nodded and she walked out so that we could plan a little before going after the demon.

"Okay", said Naruto. "I'm not too crazy about this mission, but we still have to do it. The only question is how."

"Well", I said. "What kind of demon is it? Do we know?" Shikamaru shook his head.

"It's either a cat demon or another fox demon, sorry Naruto."said Shikamaru in his bored tone. "That's all we know for now." He looked over at me. "What we need is bait." I glared at him.

"I told you after the last time when a I almost got bitten by a vampire that I was done being decoy" I said harshly. He nodded and scowled slightly in thought.

"Why don't Naruto and I just track it?", Said Kiba. "We'll both be in beast form so it would be easier for us." We decided that this would be the best course of action and we set out into the night eager to find our demon.


End file.
